The Juggernaut Clan
We are currently re-vamping our updates and information for you. Please be patient. Clan Info After a short period of decline on WarLight, we are back, stronger than ever! Growing once again and here to fight again! We have been a clan since before December 2012 (official creation date unknown). We will keep you informed of our expansion. If you want to join us, please contact our clan co-leader, Cat Juggernaut http://warlight.net/Profile?p=186919669. We have bought a webserver, so our website will be online forever. 'Welcome' The Juggernauts are like most clans; we provide a community area, training and tournaments, regular in-clan games, but mostly we play Diplomacy Games. However there are a few features that make us stand out from the rest: *Training - We set each member who wishes to be trained with a experienced 'trainer' partner, these are swapped every 10 games, this allows a member to learn different skills from different people, who obviously have different strengths (Retired system, revamp in progress). *Tournaments - We hold Juggernaut Tournaments, which is 2 or 1 person vs 5 or 6 people, each person who plays as the juggernaut gets a head start and has to attempt to last the most amount of turns possible. Once killed, the juggernaut switches to another member and so on. See Website for more info (Retired system, revamp in progress). *Community - We have a friendly, active community for both diplomacy AND strategic players. Clan leaders are always available and welcome to all ideas. Please Note: We do not accept alts, unless sufficient reason is provided (Sufficient reason to be determined by leader/co-leader). Requirements Anybody is allowed to apply, there are no official requirements, all a player has to do is show that they have a skill and understanding of the game. However, sometimes a recruitment game will be set up as a ‘ tryout game’ (you don’t have to win this, just impress us with skill/understanding). Things that would be preferable are; # Playing at-least once a week # Friendly Personality & Someone willing to participate in clan tournaments # Not likely to get booted from a tournament game Official Members List (Last Updated 12/4/2015) Current --> Departed --> Retired, Inactive > 100 days = Retired #The Soviet Juggernaut (Retired Founder)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=698701036 #The Firemad_32 Juggernaut (Retired Leader)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=1011480478 #The Russian Juggernaut ( Current Leader) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=8111182795 #Ω Cat Juggernaut (Current Co-Leader) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=186919669 #Ye Bunny Juggernaut (Current Member) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=5310168649 #The Desert Juggernaut (Current Member)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=9910361874 #The Georgian Juggernaut (Current Member)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6813112082 #The Iowa Juggernaut (Current Member)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=9617800638 #Emperor_MMC {TJC} (Current Member)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=4718165024 #''...Will update with more current members shortly...'' #The Santos Juggernaut (Departed - Tentative) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6016339211 #The Brigata Terrore Juggernaut (Departed - Tentative) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=3614104348 #Carton {TJC} (Departed - Tentative) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=2714691032 #The Master Juggernaut (Departed - Tentative) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=528985766 #The Jamaican Juggernaut (Departed - Tentative) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=4512972515 #Jalone {TJC} (Departed - Clanless) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=706405045 #The Evil Juggernaut (Departed - NL Dutch Forever)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=7710521647 #''...These below are Retired...'' #The Cursed Juggernaut (Retired - Much loved) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=178568107 #The Sunrise Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6316307509 #{Bad Wolf} Dash the Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=5211311622 #The Hobbit Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=8911598429 #Entrecote {TJC} (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=206760092 #The XXX Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6817134102 #German Juggernaut (Retired)http://warlight.net/Profile?p=2711091661 #The Irish Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=4811482913 #The German Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=7510142119 #The Shadow Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=8518039397 #The Ice-Fire Juggernaut (Retired) http://warlight.net/Profile?p=6114623064 'More Information - Visit, 'warlight.net/Clans/?ID=94